Leaving the past behind
by lovesfanfriction
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. So basically kakashi had a friend which he loves but she moved away because she thought he hated her again. Years later, she came with her genin team to konoha for chunin exams. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Maki pov  
It has been years since i went to suna. Kakashi and i have lost all contact. He forgotten me. I have changed a lot since then. Instead of black hair that fitted my name, i now have sliver hair. I have grown taller and skinner. The only thing i kept the same are my unique red eyes. I wanted to forget my old self and start fresh.  
*Flashback to 5 years ago in konoha*  
third person view  
" kakashi, this isn't your fault." Maki told kakashi.

" yes, it is. if i was careful, he wouldn't have died."

" you hate me now, don't you? obito was your best friend and crush and i killed him."  
* note: maki was very  
close to obito, so kakashi thought she likes him.*

"n-no, i don't like obito like that. we were just good friends. the one i like is y-you, kakashi."

at that word, kakashi froze, unable to believe his ears. He thought,_ She must pity me, afterall she never really paid much attention to him, it was only obito, always obito._

" you're lying! you always pay attention to obito only. you're just pitying me. i hate lies and those who pity me.  
i don't want to see you again. i hate you!"

at this, maki's heart shattered. she left with tears flowing down her face.

ff to few weeks later  
kakashi's pov

ever since i told Maki those words, I've never seen her again. i want to apologise to her. I didn't mean it. I was just upset. So I went to her house but there's no one there. What happened? So I asked my so called best friend, guy...

*Continuing from kakashi pov, still flashbacking*  
Apparently, she went to suna to live with her aunt. And I was the only one not knowing this. Hokage sama told me that Maki had actually rejected her aunts offer before but then due to some reasons, she suddenly wanted to leave as soon as possible. Was it because of me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
End of flashback  
*this is just before the chunin arc*  
Now, I help baki san to train his team. According to kazekage sama, I was the only one that gaara is able to tolerate and not kill, so I help keep gaara under control. Oh yeah, my aunt died in some anbu mission a few months after I came, at least that's what the kazekage said.

"gaara, you need to work on your taijutsu as well. You can't just keep relying on your sand to help you. What if the enemy manages to get past your sand?"

"..."

*gaara just ignores her*

"don't say I didn't try to train him, baki-San. He's as stubborn as his father"

Just then, a messenger ninja came by, saying kazekage sama needs baki San for who-knows-what. i found out when he came back.

" So,Kazekage sama wants the team to go for the chunin exams,huh. Ok, then. It's good exposure for them."

Konoha, huh? Been years since I was there. Hope I don't see him there, I don't want my heart broken again...

ff to few months later...

Maki pov  
After months of training, I can say that gaara's team are more than ready. I mean, they do have gaara and he still doesn't listen to me about learning taijutsu.

ff to reaching konoha's check in point

We finally reached konoha after 3 days of travelling. Hey, those two at the checkpoint look familiar. Who are they? I can't remember. Then one of them mumbled something to the other which I heard.  
" those eyes, I've only seen those red eyes on her but she looks different."  
Is that Kotetsu? He looks different with the bandage over his... nose? But his voice is the same. Anyway, let's get down to business.

"Kurosaki Maki, my team is here for the chunin exams."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Maki pov  
After I said my name, a look of recognition flash on their face.

" Kurosaki Maki?"  
" Maki Chan, is that you?"

" Yes it's me. Besides, even if you can't recognise me by looks, I already told you my name. And how many Kurosaki Maki's with red eyes that you know of?"

"Good point, anyways what are you doing here again?

" Geez, were you even listening when I was talking just now? I said that my team is here for the chunin exams."

" Sure, your team has the entry pass, don't they?"

They let us pass. After that, we reached the hotel. I told the team that they are free to roam around. Though I told gaara to refrain from killing and he still ignores me. He may tolerate me and he doesn't listen, at all.

* skip to where they meet team 7 in third person view*

A girl by the name of sakura was chasing down Naruto's gang( includes konohamaru and team) for insulting her. Not noticing the guy on front of him, konohamaru crashed into a guy with a ... cat ear hat? The guy (kankuro) was pissed off by that action and threatened to hurt konohamaru. Until a stone came flying out of nowhere and hits his hand. Kankuro is a little, no very pissed at the boy named Sasuke up on the tree. The girl with kankuro was temari and disapproves of kankuro wanting to use his puppet to beat up a certain someone up on the tree. Suddenly, a figure came up behind Sasuke... The pair of brother and sister on the ground froze upon seeing the emotionless face of gaara. They didn't know what is going on in his mind but they don't to were scared of him, knowing exactly what he is capable of...

Author's note: Really sorry about this super short chapter. My brain isn't helping me think of the story with all the schoolwork i have...


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, on the other side of konoha where the KIA stone is...  
Maki pov

I'm almost there. I can see the KIA stone from where I'm standing. It looks pretty different from the memorial stone in suna(I'm not sure if there is a memorial stone in suna, let's just say there is)and i see someone standing there.

The someone as I could see, was a guy with grey lopsided hair wearing the standard konoha jonin vest. As I moved closer, the guy looks kind off, no, very familiar. Is that kakashi? No, that can't be him, he hates being near the KIA stone because it reminds him of his father and of obito. I better go before he notices me.  
*steps on twig* and*SNAP*  
Sometimes I wonder how am I a jonin when I'm rather clumsy. Oh shit, seems like I got his attention. Today is so not my day...

Kakashi pov  
I was standing in front of the KIA stone, thinking of obito and minato sensei. Then Maki's face appeared in my mind. Maki, why did you leave ? I miss you so much. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap and I quickly turned around to see a woman. I was temporary blinded by her beauty. She has a wonderful figure with long legs. Her hair seems to be shining under the sun. Her red eyes looks like maki's... wait... red eyes? How come she has red eyes? only Maki has red eyes. She can't be Maki, her hair is sliver not black. I want to know more about her, see if she is related to Maki. Unconsciously, I had stared at her for some time.

Maki pov  
He turned around suddenly and stared at  
me for a long time. I was really tempted to hit him. I hate people staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Luckily for him, he managed to stop before I really slap him. He walked closer to me, looking like he just found his long lost friend.  
"Kurosaki Maki?" He asked.  
That voice, it sounds like kakashi... Only sounds a bit more mature  
"Kurosaki, is that you?"  
I stood there stunned, unable to believe it. Only kakashi calls me by my last name like that. He said it sounds more formal. So this guy is kakashi. He looks the same , only taller and almost all his face is covered, except for one eye.  
"Kurosaki, please tell me that it is you. I miss you so much"  
W-what? He missed me? He was the one who said he doesn't want to see me again. Now he miss me... This could be a lie, he could be guilty for making me cry. After all, he hates making me cry. Should I believe him or not?

Author's note: this is hard, it seems that ideas pop in my head when I wait for piano lessons. *sighs* I typed this out while waiting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Should Maki tell kakashi the truth or the lies?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Kurosaki, is that you?"

"yes, it is me."

"what happened to your hair? I thought it was black, wasn't it?"

" I dyed it a different colour to forget, to forget you. It hurts when the one I loved said he hates me."

" about that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... I lov-"

"save it, I don't want to hear your excuse. It's too late for that now. I hate you, hatake."

At that moment, kakashi's heart stopped and broke into many pieces. But, he told himself to never give up. He would make her love him again like before, just like before...

While kakashi thinks on how to get the love of his life back into his life. He didn't realise that Maki had already left. So when he finally thought of something, he turns to an empty spot that was supposed to be her...

Maki pov  
Dammit, I didn't think he would be there. The old feelings are coming back. I lied to him, I never stopped loving him, not that I could stop it. Those words I said just came out of my mouth. Oh kakashi, what have you done to me?

The next day (chunin exams)

I woke up to see gaara's face directly above mine. I stared at him and he stared back. Awkward silence... Then I remembered something, today was the chunin exams. What is gaara doing in my room? He is supposed to be in the academy at 10am... I'm not sure whether gaara read my mind or not, because he suddenly disappeared. I got up and looked at the clock. It is 9am now. Shit, knowing me, I can't shower, change and eat  
all in 1 hour! I can't do what a girl/women needs to do in one freaking hour! Damn you, kakashi! All because of you, I couldn't sleep at all. At some point, I managed to sleep for what? 5 hours only! *goes on full rage mode and starts to curse a certain man*

Third person view

On the other side of konoha where a certain masked man was when he suddenly sneezed while wondering who was talking behind his back. He hoped it wasn't his love cursing him which isn't exactly too far from the truth...

Back to Maki pov...  
After raging for who-knows-how-long, I realised I only have about 30 minutes left. Once again, I cursed kakashi. Guess I would have to shower later, better hurry get changed and eat before I find that I only have 5 minutes left.

ff to the first part of the exam...  
I see a bunch of people along a corridor. Already sensing a genjutsu, I immediately turned and went to the third floor. I saw baki San standing there with a tick mark on his forehead. I hope I'm not the reason why he's angry. It seems that my luck just ran out. He turned and saw me, the tick mark got even bigger, I knew I'm gonna get it from him. I didn't like baki San getting angry because he is so damn scary when he's angry like that. Due to my gut instincts saying to run right now, I started running for my life with baki San on my tail. Him chasing me seems to blow off some stream for him, maybe I should do this whenever I start irritating him... Yup, definitely a good idea. I should follow my gut instincts from here on out.

Authors note: adding some comedy is fun. I laughed a lot when I was writing this, especially when baki chases Maki. ;-) sorry if this chapter is too short and really sorry for the slow update. Proven that I can only write when I'm bored. My friend said it's weird though, writing when in boredom. Anyway, I'm doing my best in writing this story. I don't know why I put in a little gaara moment since at that time, he was crazy. No offence to gaara fans!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Maki pov  
Oh man, baki San caught up to me and now starts lecturing me about being on time for all sorts of important occasions. That went on for a long long long time to me but actually was only 5 minutes. I tuned out right after that, knowing very well it's going to be a long, long day...  
After that lecture, I realized I completely forgot to eat because my stomach reminded me with a growl. I walked around looking for something to eat. Then I realized that baki San chased me quite far, as I was no where near the academy or my hotel. I am officially lost and hungry for food. How bad can that be? I found out that it would get worse, a lot worser than now. Wow, Kami must hate me. I see the exact thing I don't want to see for the rest of my life. Guess who? Kakashi...

Kakashi pov  
Today is going to be a good day. I will execute operation "make Maki love me again" when I see my beloved Maki again. Wah, she has grown so beautiful now, not that she wasn't beautiful before. but really, she is like an angel from heaven, so gorgeous. Out of nowhere, I start sneezing. I have heard that people sneezing when others curse behind their backs. I wonder who is cursing me so early in the morning. After wishing my team good luck, I was walking towards ichiraku's for breakfast when I found my angel aka Maki wandering around, lost by the looks of it. Now is the perfect time for my plan. Operation " make Maki love me again" starts now!

Maki pov  
Kakashi is looking at me like a predator staring at prey. I gulped. When kakashi does that, remember to run like your life depends on it. I started backing away slowly... That's when he "attacked", he appeared behind me and hugged me...

Kakashi pov  
I was prepared to tell her my feelings. And the one in my arms is not Maki but a substitution log... I felt like crying, why won't she listen? Why? Sadly, I pulled out "make out paradise" to comfort myself by imagining Maki as the female character and me as the main character.

Maki pov  
That was close, thank kami I did my emergency substitution. I don't want to be anywhere near him, I'm afraid. Afraid that my old feelings will come back even though I tried to suppress them. I kept walking aimlessly around, trying to find my way back. And I came across a ramen shop called ichiraku's. Sounds familiar. I remember now, this used to be my favourite ramen shop, the ramen was delicious! After having a blissful lunch, I walked back to my hotel, having acquired directions from the nice shop owner. I laid across my bed, collecting my thoughts. I wonder, why did kakashi hug me today? He looked like he was prepared to say something serious but there is something in his behaviour that I can't put my finger on. Damn, I feel a headache coming from thinking too much. I'm the type of person who can't take thinking too seriously or I get a headache.

FF to few days later...  
Maki pov  
Chapter 7  
Maki pov  
It's been days since the chunin exam started and I've been getting uneasy feelings in my gut. For those who don't know, I trust my gut instinct with my life since that time when baki San chased me halfway across konoha. So yeah, my gut instinct is usually hundred percent accurate. I get the feeling that something bad will happen in konoha.

Author's note: sorry if this chapter is super short. Took me a while to write this chapter. Again, it was written when I was waiting for piano lessons. I guess inspiration comes when I stand outside the music room, waiting to go in. *signs with a depressing aura hanging around* Finished this on saturday but too much work from school, so only today then update... SORRY!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Maki pov  
The preliminary rounds of the chunin exams just started and kakashi staring at me from the opposite side of me. First match is Uchiha against some guy I don't know. This should be interesting, after all the uchiha clan used to be the strongest clan in konoha. It is heartbreaking to see all the hatred for itachi in his eyes. It was all that one mission that caused all this pain. Poor kid...

Wow, impressive. He managed to beat the crap out of that guy even though his chakra was sucked out of him. He is an Uchiha afterall, they can get out of anything. Anyway, I thought I saw something on his neck but it could just my imagination even though I had my suspicions. When kakashi took him somewhere, I knew something was up.  
***scene change***  
I watched from the shadows as kakashi sealed orochimaru's curse mark on the Uchiha's neck. I froze in fear when I felt orochimaru's chakra nearing. He spotted me and I immediately went to kakashi's side, scared of orochimaru. I could tell kakashi was surprised but he shook it off. Orochimaru left after his little speech, I was still scared and hid behind kakashi.  
Third person view  
He didn't say anything, only enjoying the feel of the woman hugging him tightly. Now that she is distracted, she won't run that easily, he will definitely tell her his feelings.

Maki pov

Kakashi turned around and hugged me tight. I was too distracted, I didnt even struggle. He caught my attention by whispering in my ear.  
" I didn't mean those words I said back then. I wanted to apologise but you left before I could. Why, why did you leave me? I was heart broken when you left without telling me."  
Shit, I shouldn't have looked at him in the eye. My feelings I kept suppressed are coming to the surface. I got closer to him, pulled down his mask and kissed him. His eye widen, then he slit it shut enjoying the kiss.  
Eventually, running out of oxygen, we broke apart. I whispered in his ear.  
" I was also heartbroken. My heart shattered when I heard you say you hate me. I couldn't take the pain, the pain of the one I love hating me, that's why I left."

* * *

**Author's note: sorry for the slow update, I had writer's block for a few Weeks. If this chapter is short and if it sucks, I'm sorry also, as I said writer's block. Do comment, I need to know what you think. Suggestions are welcome as well. And I have a new story coming out soon, not sure if I should make it a love story or not but I will let you decide.**


	8. Chapter 8

Maki continued. " I still love you, you know. After so many years, my feelings for you have never changed."  
" then, would you go out on a date with me?" Kakashi asked with hope shining in his eyes.  
Later that day, Maki found herself with kakashi in front of a ... ramen stand.  
" hey, this reminds me of our first date."  
Kakashi couldn't help but shudder. He remembered that day very well, afterall that was the day they both discovered that Maki had profound love for ramen.  
*Flashback *  
" hey kakashi! What are we doing here?" asked Maki with pure curiosity.  
Kakashi replied with a ' hm' and went in anyway. But inside he was feeling nervous. Afterall it was his ' first date' with his secret crush.  
" two bowls of ramen please" kakashi ordered with a surprisingly calm tone in his voice, though obviously we know that's not true. But anyways, two bowls of delicious ramen were served. Kakashi ate his ramen while Maki looked at the ramen as if it was eating her alive. Noticing her silence, kakashi concluded that she had never tasted ramen before. She cautiously approach the ramen with chopsticks in hand, holding it like a weapon. Kakashi smiled behind the mask at her childish yet cute ways. Everything else that happened afterwards passed like a flash. Maki eats one bite. One bite was all it takes and 5 minutes later, a stack of ramen bowls appeared beside her. The ramen stall owner and kakashi sweatdropped. It was eaten at a insanely fast rate. Maki paid for her Omake  
share and left kakashi behind...  
The next day, team minato were faced with a very pissed off kakashi...  
* flashback ends*  
" let's go somewhere else"  
Maki and ramen don't mix well. That was a lesson learnt. Kakashi didn't want to be left in the dust again.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry for the slow update, I had writer's block for a few Weeks. If this chapter is short and if it sucks, I'm sorry also, as I said writer's block. Do comment, I need to know what you think. Suggestions are welcome as well. And I have a new story coming out soon, not sure if I should make it a love story or not but I will let you decide. Please review!**


End file.
